


Coming Out To The Crew

by RancidMango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I really couldn't see Sanji acting any other way given his canon character, Default POV is reader, Everyone on this damn ship has issues, FTM Reader, Gen, I'm gonna make an effort not to write Sanji OOC, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Misgendering, Multi, Nakamaship, Not Beta Read, Over binding, POV First Person, POV may switch some chapters, Pre-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip stands for pre-transition in this fic, Reader Has Issues, Reader Joins after Whiskey Peak but before Little Garden, Reader binds, Reader has dysphoria, Reader has some self-esteem issues, Reader is Pre T when this fic starts, Reader is a strawhat, Reader is very quick and is working to be able to one day kill a man with his bare hands if needed, Reader-Insert, Readers dream is freedom, Roronoa "I'll cut the transphobia out of 'em" Zoro, Sanji has issues, So does Sanji apparently, So this is probably going to turn into an angsty character study once we get to Sanji's cp, Strawhats Learning about Trans things, Swearing, This is so self indulgent but here we go, Those last three tags are for Sanji, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaugish past, We Die Like Men, Workout buddy Zoro, protective crew, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidMango/pseuds/RancidMango
Summary: Being a pirate means you throw the rules of society out of the way in favor of freedom. That's what they've always said so before you knew it when a boy in a straw hat had asked you join his crew, you were already aboard his ship. Having taken the feral rubber band as your captain you're having some trouble with adjusting to the other crew members. Especially when none of them or your captain know the fact that you're trans. So you'll have to brave this shaky deck of the pirate ship to make sure you don't loose your barrings and wind up tumbling back into the closet in the process.





	1. Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self indulgent thing I've written that I'll probably ever post here, Gods. but I was in the middle of writing what will be the 2nd chapter and I went "y'know what I'll fucking post this why the fuck not" so I guess this is a thing now. Imma try my best to keep reader ambiguous in places like crew position and skill since... it's a reader insert not a self insert. But I haven't written and posted a multi page fanfic since middle school on quotev. So this should be fun.

Joining a pirate crew wasn't exactly how I had seen this year going. But life was full of wonderful surprises wasn't it?

I took in a deep salty breath.

Yup, I joined the rag tag team of the strawhat pirates. They were pretty new to the pirate scene, having just come in to the grandline fairly recently. After they stopped on my island and after a load of various shenanigans, the captain- well my captain had asked me to join on what had initially sounded like a whim.

But I ended up accepting his offer without a second thought. Too focused on the idea of getting genuine freedom in my life was too much to ignore.

So I decided to chance the sea tearing me apart like the a poorly crafted piñata. Because the sweet idea of freedom made me ache in a way I didn't think I could after so long without it.

The freedom to be live on that island wasn't for...people like me. The island had kept that freedom out of my grasp for years. Lately I forced the now sour expression off my face in favor for a lighter one. 

But that island doesn't matter because now I'm free and I can actually start living like myself.

I smiled.

But it quickly fell when I remembered the current predicament I was in. 

....

They don't know I'm trans.

Now, you may say 'wow (Y/n) how do they not know?'

I honest to god have no damn idea at this point.

Once Luffy had dragged me onto his ship announcing I had joined the crew the head turns were sharp. Nami had immediately (after slamming her fist into Luffy's head) asked how old I was. And I had frowned before telling her how old I was making everyone but save Luffy and maybe Zoro squint.

I had started to sweat but thankfully standing next to Luffy who is just as guilty of baby face syndrome as me seemed to calm they're suspicions.

And after a good few more minutes of prodding about who I was Nami seemed to deam me "safe" as a crewmember.

After three days on board the merry I immediately came to realize just how difficult it would be to keep the fact I was Trans unknown for much longer. 

It was starting to become a bit of a danger to my health. Wearing my binder for ungodly amounts of time during the day before hiding my damn tits under a big shirt and rushing to bed before anyone could see my stupid sweater puppies had left my heart pounding for minutes afterwards.

Not just that it was stressful as all hell! It was like being in public. Which is completely unacceptable in a place which is supposed to be my new home.

I felt like I was walking on eggshells whenever I did anything that might seem out of place and just- aagh!!!

I resisted the urge to yell in frustration instead opting to grit my teeth with a quiet grunt.

But it's been a few days on this ship and I still haven't told a single soul about it.

My frown deepened.

Okay, I was kinda, maybe, worried they were going to kick me off the ship.

Which honestly seemed to be further from the truth considering their characters.  
In the short time on my old island Luffy had gone out of his way to keep interacting with me even when people spoke badly about me. And he showed me the spirited type of person he was. And the rest of the seemed crew nice to! But....

I repressed a wince. People can turn really ugly when they know who I am.

But I sure as hell couldn't wait for a medical injury or lord- someone to walk in on me changing for the news to come out. 

It would be so much worse if someone stumbled into the closet on accident instead of me walking out myself.

So...I'm gonna do this! I let out a breath before clutching my fists in determination. Smirking out at the wide blue sea nervously I glared at the empty horizon.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" I jolted at being addressed so suddenly. I didn't have time to turn around before a weight rested on my shoulder and side.

Quickly glancing left I found myself staring at my captain's pebble colored eyes. "What are you doing?" He grinned into his question.

I shifted my shoulder so the arm currently resting on it was placed more comfortably. "Oh Luffy, just thinking about stuff" I smiled back unable to exactly meet his level of what seemed like pure amusement.

He tilted his head a bit more making the brim of his hat scratch my neck lightly. "Oh okay!" He began to half pull me across the deck making me stumble. "come fish with me and Usopp!" He excitedly tugged me along.

Shoving my current assignment to the side I allowed myself to be dragged to the sniper to enjoy some quality fun beforehand.

Forcing myself to relax I buried my worry under a forced grin.

Let's hope I can stay a strawhat when I walk out of this closet.


	2. Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O captain! My captain! Our fearful trip has just begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hora hora! Luffy's chapter is done! This took a lil longer than I thought it would because I added a few more things after I thought I was done with the draft. Also sorry if he seems ooc I'm only really used to writing for post time skip Luffy so this was an experience. Comments are always appreciated mates!

Deciding to come out to Luffy first just seemed necessary. I mean he's the captain and if I can be sure my captain's supportive of me than it'll be alright. But if he isn't I'll also know if I can even stay on the ship-

Okay no bad thoughts! 

I shook my head rapidly if that could somehow send them toppling out of my skull. Luffy wouldn't kick me out! I'm a strawhat! I repeated the phrase once again to myself. In the short time I've come to know Luffy I already knew he wasn't some nefarious crime boss. From what I've seen he's nearly feriously protective of the other crewmmembers (myself included) in a way you wouldn't really expect from a pirate captain of all things. Even when he had just learned the bare essentials about me he was as nice as a puppy. A protective puppy who seemed to imprint on me for some unknown reason and ended up helping me out when I needed it. And He then proceeded to help me clean out my entire fridge in one meal.

Which had honestly left me distraught as all hell until I learned Luffy was planning on taking me in as one of his own. 

But honestly I was maybe a bit worried Luffy wouldn't understand me.

I frowned.

Nah Luffy would get it and if he didn't I'd just explain it. Luffy may be an idoit but he's not dumb.

Besides even if he doesn't understand me being trans he doesn't need to just to respect or support me.

I looked at the orange colors of the sky The sun was setting making the sky light up in fall attire. The sight of a clear sky made my heart rest somewhat.

...

Well Finding Luffy was easy enough at least. He was sitting on the figurehead of the Merry staring out into the sea. Which I was honestly starting to guess was his favorite spot. You could usually see him sitting there at least once daily. With no one else around the scene was strangely surreal in a way. Luffy was naturally loud but on the ships figurehead he sat completely still and silent. Watching the horizon with his wide eyes almost like he was...content?

Everyone else seemed out of ear shot so this was the perfect time to act.

Taking in one last deep breath of air, I marched forward. 

Before I knew it I was already standing in front of the figurehead staring at the back of a now fimilar strawhat. 

Okay (Y/n), you can do this!

Clearing my throat once I waited until gray eyes met my gaze before speaking "Any room up there for one more, captain?" Despite my efforts to keep myself in check my voice slightly cracked when I started speaking. Making me brow twitch a bit as it broke. But even with the small shift being almost tiny in my appearance Luffy somehow managed to notice it. Making me nearly scream and walk right back to the boys room and abort the mission, but I forced myself to stand strong.

I knew he had seen my sudden slip up because his expression fell once I spoke. I suddenly had a small hope that he would reject the offer so I could walk away. But another happy expression climbed back onto his face in no time "Yeah, come on!" He scooted to the side a bit making some space for me "This is my favorite spot" hearing the invitation I swallowed my urge to grunt. Silently I climbed up the figure head using Merry's metal collar as a quick foot hold. Settling down next to Luffy I sat down settling my hands down in my lap.

I stared down at my hands silently for what was probably a few minutes before feeling brave enough to steal a glance at Luffy. Surpisingly he wasn't staring at me at all, his gaze instead focused on the horizon. Well here goes nothing (Y/n). Taking in another deep breath I turned my head towards Luffy "Hey Luffy" Hearing himself being addressed Luffy looked back at me. I must have looked as nervous as I felt because his smile dropped once again. My eyes darted off towards the sunset "I've uh kinda been meaning to tell you something.. for a few days actually" I rubbed the back of my neck hoping it would settle my nerves. Forcing myself to look back at Luffy I ended up blurting it out "so heres the thing, I'm trans!" I quickly clamped my mouth together making my teeth clink against one another.

Well shit I said it.

Luffys eyes widened only slightly but he opened his mouth to speak immediately "I thought your name was (y/n)."

The reply had sucked all the air from my lungs. It was so unexpected all the anxiety in my chest formed into a sharp laugh. Realizing I was in fact laughing in surpise I slapped my hands over my mouth muffling my laughter. "What's so funny?" Unable to reply over my own giggles I forced myself to get it together with some coughs.

Oh my god I needed that.

Unable to keep the smile off my face I stared at my still very confused but now somewhat amused captain "Oh my gods, no! No!" I pointed a finger towards myself "My names (y/n), that's correct" I slapped a hand on my chest "But I'm trans" my words only seemed to make Luffy more lost making him raise a brow. Seeing how he was still confused made me sigh "Okay so you don't know what being trans means?" At the question Luffy shook his head side to side. "Okay uh, being transgender or trans for short means, changing the gender you were born with so um" I pointed a finger at myself again "I'm trans and that means I was um...born a girl but now I'm a boy"

Luffy's pebble eyes blinked twice before growing wide in what seemed to be astonishment "You...you can do that?" He questioned almost innocently.

Not expecting the genuine curiosity made me blink back at him before snapping out of it when I realized he was completely serious "well, yeah! I mean I'm here right?" I scratched the back of my head "and I exist?" I mean I had been prepared to explain transness to Luffy I just didn't expect him to be so...wondered with it? But that reaction was something I should have been expecting with how Luffy was.

He stared at me in wide eyed amazement "Oh cool! I didn't know that!" He rested his hand on the back of his hat casually "So you're not a girl anymore?" The question nearly knocked the wind out of me not at all excepting the casualness of it.

But then again what was I expecting from Luffy? I ended up smiling at my own thought.

I cleared the nervousness out of my throat with a quick cough "Hm, yeah no I stopped being one a few years ago." 

Luffy nodded almost as if he were agreeing with me "Oh okay...wait, so you didn't like being a girl?" He tilted his head to the side staring at me once again.

The stare I would get when someone knew I was Trans. They would look at my form judingly, as if they were examining every part of me from my stature to my clothing choice to even my hairstyle. But strangely enough instead of the rush of anxiety I usually felt when someone was staring at me in such a way wasn't present. Maybe because the way Luffy was looking at...me. Like he was staring at...well me, instead of my hair, clothes or...how I presented.

But he was looking at me.

I snapped out of my daze realizing he had asked me a question I had yet to answer "No actually.. it actually made me feel really bad... I wasn't really ever happy being a girl" I finished.

Humming he looked off towards the horizen before his attention turned back to me "So you're happy now?" He questioned.

I genuinely smiled at that question "Well I'm alot happier than I ever was as a girl" I attimited joyfully.

His famous grin quickly streatched across his face "Great! I like it when you're happy!" The orange of the sun was dusting the outline of his figure softly. 

I felt affection bloom through my chest at the casual statement "golly captain!" I slapped my slightly pink cheeks in exaggeration "you really know how to make a guy feel special." I spoke for joking sake but the burn in my face was very real.

"Nishi nishi!" He laughed.

Sighing heavily in relief I finally let the the tension run out of my shoulders "god, I'm so glad I'm not getting kicked out of the crew!" 

"Huh!?" Luffy leaned forward into my space "Why would we kick you out!?" Sounding almost offended Luffy stared at me.

I paused "Well captain...um some people aren't okay with Trans people like me" I grimaced "uh enough to even...kill 'em just for being trans...." I trailed off remembering my previous fears and some not so pleasant incounters I had the mispleasure of having on my old island. only to have them slapped out of me when firm hands grasped both my shoulders.

The hands tugged me ideways slightly making me fully face my current captor. Blinking I stared at an extremely serious Luffy "Do people try to do that often?" The sudden shift made me break out in a nervous smile not at all prepared for the switch in my happy go lucky friend.

I forced a small laugh "No, not that often.. but it's better to not go shouting off the fact that I'm trans to complete strangers....or uh anyone who's not a friend"

His serious expression melted into a looser one "Yeah well if anyone ever does try anything I'll beat 'em up" the tone he had used was almost so childish that if it was said by anyone else I wouldn't have believed them.

But the slightly pouty words said by my captain made me let out a genuine laugh "I'm sure you will cap'!" 

Luffy hummed in thought "well if you don't beat 'em up first anyway" Luffy nodded at his own decision on what sounded like giving me first dibs.

Finally releasing my shoulders Luffy gave me another signature grin and laugh "nishishi! I should go find Zoro and tell him about you-" filled with dread I immediately grabbed the back of his vest when he went to dart before forcefully pulling him back down to where I sat so quickly I managed to unbalance my spot on the figurehead. To avoid sending us both gracefully off into the sea I quickly twisted my body with my grip still tight on Luffy's vest. Throwing us off balance but sending us sliding down the figure head to the deck instead of what would have been icy water. 

The back of my ankles hitting the edge of the railing told me I barely managed to make it. While my side slammed against the deck of the merry with Luffy landing ontop of my other side making me let out a startled "Oof!" On contact. "No don't!" I hissed in genuine panic combined with the force of weight on top of me.

Staring in confusion Luffy looked down at me unblinking "Why not?" His neutral face didn't at all fit on a man who I had just finished manhandling.

I sighed "Because I want to tell everyone myself" I finally released his vest from my death grip "It...wouldn't be the same if I didn't do it myself" my gaze fell to Luffy's shorts "I gotta do this captain..." even if I wasn't at all enthusiastic about having to do this I'd have to get it done eventually. It just wouldn't be the same if someone else did it.

" ...Alright" hearing the single flat serious word made me look up at him in confusion only to see as Luffy grinned down at me "I won't talk about it until you tell everyone else then!" Oh my god I could cry out of pure joy. Okay no, pirates don't cry without the captain's permission. (I may have made that up on the fly but god right now it was the only thing keeping me from bursting into happy tears.) I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face in response.

Luffy suddenly grasped my arm that was resting on his hip "Nishishi come on let's go see Zoro" he began pulling me up much to my surpise making me smash face first into the deck. Quickly recovering from eating the deck I jerked my head up, but Luffy kept on his quick pace nearly giving me wood burn on the entire front of my body. Thankfully I managed to stumble onto my feet as I was continuously dragged towards the the back of the ship. Ignoring the now present burn in my nose and stomach I smiled alot harder than I had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I'll be honest I don't have a scedule for posting rn since I have no idea how my motivation is gonna take to writing a fic again but I'll keep working on his fic when I'm not busy!


	3. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The future is coming quick and the past will never be again but remember the future always flinches first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro internally: Okay just someone you know with gender issues nothing new here just act normal
> 
> Reader: *makes sad expression that looks familiar*
> 
> Zoro internally: OKAY FUCK ABORT ABORT-

It didn't take long to reach the back end of the ship where an eye catching spot of green was seen. But the sight of the shirtless man quickly made my anxiety slap into the back of my head like a brick.

I immediately tried to slam on my own brakes only to feel Luffy's persistent pull on my arm. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hissed as I uneventfully dug my heels into the deck "Luffy, wait! stop!" I began to panic harder as we were nearly in ear range of the first mate. My right hand grasped wildly over the rubber one in a poor attempt to free myself.

Ableit lately, sensing my utter panic my captain finally slammed on his brakes subsequently making me me slam into him. 

Unsurprisingly, slamming into a body of actual rubber only made me bounce off him in recoil. Giving me a tasty dose of whip lash in the process. The only thing that kept me from both bouncing a few feet away or eating the deck for the second time today , was the current grip I held on Luffy's shoulders. That caused my face to slam back into my captain's vest. Letting out muffled groan I pealed myself off of my captain's chest to actually stand on my own. "Thanks..." I half muttered the words as I ran my hand back through my hair.

"What's wrong?" Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Luffy, Zoro isn't you"

Luffy's brows furrowed "Well yeah" he looked at me incredulously "Obviously" I widely blinked at Luffy's almost sassy answer before deciding to just disclose my worries.

I took a deep breath before clasping my hands together in an attempt to focus on something "That's my point... because that means he's gonna react differently than you, captain" I sighed absentmindedly rubbing my wrist "I just wanna figure out what I'm gonna say to him and how I'm gonna go about this."

Luffy blinked "okay why don't you just tell him" he pointed at himself "like you did me?"

"Because Luffy!" I hissed "I was blunt with you because that was the easiest way for you to get the point of it." I could only imagine what fresh hell it would have been to even attempt to drop hints about that to Luffy of all people. I'm quite sure social cues are not one of Luffy's strong points. 

Luffy frowned "So wouldn't that mean it would be easiest for Zoro to?" 

"But-" I paused actually considering Luffy's words.

Would it be easiest for Zoro? Zoro is....an interesting guy. 

He's usually seen either honing his skills or fast asleep on the deck somewhere. But most the interactions I've had with him have been one off. With few words spoken with grunts and I was the one did the speaking part. But he wasn't aggressive or rude like his appearance may lead you to believe. He was just kinda...aloof. But I just feel like he's been assessing me this whole time. I keep feeling his sharp eyes on me and it makes me anxious as all hell.

Hell to make matters worse, Once he caught me staring at him as he worked out on the deck. When I was caught up in the idea of working out again to try and give me a slightly more comfortable form. Surpisingly he ended up asking me if I wanted to join him. Shook me so bad I ended up blurting out I "wanted to but couldn't" without elaborating any further. I then proceeded to rush off and scream into an unoccupied room. Frankly being seen as a sweaty cryptid mess of a crewmember has not helped me in anyway shape or form.

I scratched my chin in thought considering what little I knew about him. And considering it all I could only come to the conclusion that saying it straight out would actually be the easiest. I didn't know enough about him to know if he'd get hints. How he was with emotion seems pretty...tough. And like Luffy I have no clue if he even knows what "being trans" was.

Huh.

Over come with the realization I blinked widely at my feet. "Luffy you are" I looked back up at my captain still mildly surprised "completely right".

Luffy blinked back at me before a smile stretched out on his face "Well yeah! Zoro's easy to talk to!" Okay that I wasnt to sure on but-oh boy he's pulling me again. Luffy's abiet gentlier tug pulled me forward "Come on it'll be easy" He calmly stared at me with the same smile sitting on his face. With his eyes as sure as the sun would rise at the idea. 

A felt my anxiety die down when I saw it. 

I believed him. 

I managed to smile back at him as I was finally pulled into Zoro's current bubble.

...

Zoro was doing one handed push ups on the deck in all his shirtless glory. 

He spared a quick glance towards us when we wondered up but continued on with his reps. 

Luffy decided to call his attention "Zoro! (Y/n) has something to tell you!".

Zoro glanced at Luffy calmly before sparing a glance towards me "Can this wait till I finish my set?" He halted in his position waiting for Luffy's response. 

Luffy nodded eagerly "Yeah sure, but be quick!" His words made a smirk grow on Zoro's face. Zoro merly grunted in response, doing his push ups with more vigor than a moment ago. Me and Luffy seemed to casually watch the sweaty swordsman do his reps. I placed my hands together aimlessly, watching the way Zoro's muscles worked to get him off the ground. 

_God_ I wanna be that strong. 

My arms had a good amount of muscle on them from push ups at home. But nothing like Zoros triceps, this man was lean. Zoro definitely wasn't the thickest man I've ever seen, not by a long shot, but he definitely had the chance to be it if he worked for it. Honestly his determination was kind of inspiring. 

Caught up with muscle envy I startled back to where I was when Zoro finally finished his set. He stood up straight, throwing his head back to take in a good few breaths of air. Deeming himself well enough for it Zoro finally waltzed over to us. He shared a quick look with Luffy before turning his attention towards me. I blinked staring at the silver eyed man before realizing I was supposed to be leading the conversation. "Oh! Um right uuuh..." how the hell am I supposed to start this? Recalling the sweaty man in front of me I perked up suddenly getting an idea. "Hey...Zoro you remember a while ago when you caught me staring during one of your sessions, and you asked me if I wanted to join you but I-" I swallowed "Annouced, like a weirdo, that I wanted to but couldn't before rushing off without explaining jack?" I finished in one breath.

Recollection flashed over his eyes followed by a curt nod and grunt. 

"Great! okay um, so I'm here to explain why I couldn't work out with you" I swallowed again but my throat got a little tighter this time "Is because I'm wearing a binder because I'm trans" I managed to finish speaking without my voice cracking.

Zoro's eyes widened ever so slightly at my statment before a small silence followed.

A much lighter voice spoke up "Wait what does Your binder have to do with working out?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Are your papers gonna spill out?" 

Zoro chimed in "Yeah couldn't you just put it off to the side?" I probably would have cackled at the responses if I weren't so tight wounded "Besides you're... trans? Like transexual?" He questioned.

I scratched my cheek at that "uh kinda? I usually say I'm transgender though, but it's the same premise?" Well at least he wasn't completely in the dark at the topic.

Zoro hummed slightly "So..what? You're a girl now?" 

A small rush of panic hit me at the question "What? No! (Y/n)'s a guy Zoro!" Luffy corrected quickly. Luffy being emotional support captain.

I coughed into my fist "Yeah no, other way man"

Zoro blinked twice "Wait so you ment this whole time you've been- oh" he said in sudden realization.

I chucked "Yeah, way before I ever joined you guys" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Zoro merly grunted before his eyes stared off the railing "So..." his eyes zeroed back to me "What does that have to do with your binder?" 

I blinked "huh?" 

"Oh yeah! (Y/n) wheres your binder with your papers?" 

This time I did end up laughing at the twos confusion "no! No! Not a hard back paper binder I mean a chest binder" I patted my chest at the words.

Luffy leaned over more level with my chest to stare "Your holding paper under there?" Both the boys brows raised at the idea.

I sighed "No no just- here look" I pulled up my shirt to show them the half binder I was wearing. It wasn't anything special just a plain black binder.

They both stared "It looks like...a crop top" Zoro finally admitted.

I shrugged "Yeah kinda but its alot tighter than any crop top" I patted the top of it "By being tight it makes my chest look like it's naturally flat" 

Luffy perked up "Oh Really? neat! I wanna try it on" 

I smiled at the enthusastic words "Well it's not gonna do much of anything for you Luffy your chest is already flat" I pointed a finger at Luffy's vest.

"Oh" Luffy deflated a bit "Wait, what does you're chest look like without it then?" He asked innocently.

I frowned "Uh, I guess more like Nami's chest does" I admitted albeit begrudgingly.

Hearing that Luffy paused "Ooooo, okay" 

"Wait" Zoro's voice made us both turn to look at him "So what does that" he pointed a finger at my binder "have to do with you not being able to work out?" 

Realizing I didn't quite explain that made my eyes widen "Oh, um because I shouldn't work out in a binder. So if I were gonna do anything physical like working out I'd have to um, put a bra on instead?" I admitted slightly uncomfortably "Well I could work out in my binder but that's really dangerous for my health" 

That got both of their attentions "Why is it dangerous for your health?" Zoro asked with his brow strung tight.

I hummed trying to think of an easy explanation "...Well binders are tight enough to flatten your chest but being that tight means putting a constant pressure on your chest and your ribs as you wear one" I thumbed the hem of my raised shirt "so if I were to work out while wearing it I'd A, probably black out from lack of proper air flow" I began listing on my fingers with my free hand "B, bruise a rib or C actually end up braking one of my ribs"

 _"What?"_ Zoro's gaze snapped from my binder to my face only to snap back to it once he saw I was dead serious "Is it _that_ tight?" He stared at it incredulously 

Seeing the blatant worry on the others usually stoic face was almost alarming. "Oh! Uh, no it's not like the jaws of life or anything but it's still dangerous nonetheless" I shifted my weight on my heels suddenly feeling antsy "I'm only supposed to wear it for a few hours a day or else it might give me serious medical issues for a good few days." 

Hearing this Zoro pulled back a bit noticeably calmer than before. He hummed before reaching a hand up to scratch at his jaw in what seemed like thought for a good moment before looking back at me "Okay then....just put a bra on and then work out with me" 

The casual sentence made me freeze _"What?"_

Zoro raised a brow at me "What?" 

I blinked a bit dumbfounded before slowly putting my shirt down "...I mean...you'd be okay with that?"

Zoro looked off to the side in thought while a hand came to rub the back of his hair "Well yeah cause..." his other hand was held out like he didn't quite know what to do with it. "...you're a guy?" I couldn't stop the way my brows knitted together in concern at the uncertainty of his words.

Zoro froze only for him to quickly growl out "So what?!" Zoro suddenly shouted making me jerk backwards. "Guy or girl, whatever! I dont care about that stuff!" He shouted in what sounded like resolve. 

I stared slightly wide eyed at Zoro while what he said sunk in. Zoro stared back with the same hard look as before before something happened that made me freeze.

Surpise crossed over _Zoro's_ face of all people before jerking his head off to the side"...So don't worry about that stupid stuff and just be a man and work out." A small amount of blush dusted his cheeks as he grumbled the sentence out. Making my brows sky rocket at the sight. I stared at the man in front of me gritting his teeth and averting his eyes from me. Blushing of all things. This...is one of the last things I would've expected from this encounter. It suddenly hit me how I had been and was still standing like a statue. "Oh...." I dropped my hands letting my shirt fall back in place. I ran over Zoro's words in my head again. And then once more for good measure. 

 

Oh.

He cares.

 

I felt my myself smile. I felt myself smile hard. I slapped my hands over my mouth knowing how it would sound if I burst out laughing now of all times. But despite my best effort laughter came bubbling out of my throat. 

My laughter quickly trailed into joyous apologies "Sorry! Zorry! I'm just-" I continued laughing.

Hearing Zoro grunt in what I could only assume was dismay I forced myself to get a hold of it "Sorry! Sorry! Really I just-" I took a much needed breath and stood up straighter "I didn't think you'd care that much Zoro"

I _don't_ care!" He snapped but this time I smiled back at him.

"Yeah I know" my eyes locking onto Zoro's sliver ones.

Quickly latching onto the mood Zoro's face shifted into a much more feral smile "Yeah, well be prepared to work until your muscles cry! because I'm not going easy on you" 

Not really knowing what to say I dropped my gaze to my hands "Yeah, I'll get ready for it" I said with a down turned smile. 

I heard Luffy laugh next to me "nishishi see (Y/n)" he slapped my shoulder in joy.

"Hey (Y/n)" I looked back up at Zoro only to see his blank face back on "Exactly long is it okay for you to wear that?" I followed his gaze back to my chest.

"Oh um, its recommended no more than 10 hours a day and you're absolutely not supposed to go over 12 hours if at all necessary" 

"Huh?" Luffy turned confusion plan on his face "But (Y/n) your chest is always flat". the obvious observation made me start sweating profusely. I physically felt the air change once Luffy said it. Forcing myself to glance back at the swordsman I found myself being pierced by those steel eyes.

Oh god, oh fuck.

I threw my hands in front of me "In my defense! I was scared about coming out and getting kicked out and only you guys know still so I cant exactly just rip my binder off yet-" 

"So your telling more of the crew _now_ " Zoro finished for me.

I gulped.

That was not an offer.

That was an _order_.

I looked towards Luffy for some type of help only to find another startling stern stare. 

I slouched in defeat "Oh my go- Fine! But please for the love of Pete I need a break before the next one. This is too much in one day it's not good for me" I gripped my hair stressfully.

Zoro's brow quirked up once again "it's that hard?" 

"Zoro the first time I ever told someone about this I was physically sobbing, so you tell me." I quipped quickly 

"goooosh!" I covered my face with my hands in exasperation letting out a well deserved groan "Who's where right know on the ship?" I slid my hands off my face very slowly.

Luffy grinned "Nami and Vivi are in the kitchen, oh so is Sanji!"

"Usopp's on the that side of the deck fishing" Zoro pointed out 

"...Okay, let's do Usopp and then I'm calling it a day because I'm too tired from all this stressful shit" I sighed loudly before sneering "And my binder is physically starting to bother me" I lightly tugged at the top of it somehow hoping it would take my mind off of it. 

"Okay then take it off." Zoro said plainly.

"Y'know what?" I suddenly snapped "Fuck you, I'm gonna go tell Usopp. You can get on my goat about taking it off after." I pointed an annoyed finger at Zoro. Feeling incredibly bold at the moment. 

I turned "Captain! Lead the way"

Luffy grinned once again "Yosh! Okay this way!" He grabbed my wrist again and began pulling me off towards Usopp.

When we were nearing the corner I risked a glance back at Zoro. He was stretching his arm across his form looking bored. Our eyes meet when he decided to spare me a glance of his own. I let a smile easily climb onto my face. Zoro huffed turning away in what seemed like annoyance only for me to spy a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to y'all that been patiently waiting for the new chapter this has been sitting 90% done in my wips for actual months and I've been procrastinating it so hard. But first mate is on board with reader so onto the next nakama! Remember comments are always good food for a writer!


End file.
